earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Empire
Russian History The Beginning Era Suggested by Nikolai_I, and Tsar_AlexanderI, Runnerboy72000, the leader of the Abkhazian Federation was reformed into the Russian Empire in order to appeal to towns in Russia. Quickly into its life Moskau joined and Tsar_Alexander1 and runnerboy72000, Nikolai_I became the trio monarchs of the empire. The Capital started off as Abkhazia but was quickly moved to Abkhazian St. Petersburg. Eventually the USSR went inactive and slowly lost most of its towns which led to Russia being able to focus on growth in other regions leading to the creation of a few colonies. As more players began to settle in Russia, the government of the empire became frightful of the amount of new players who we're unskilled and created the Russian Inquisition, where those players were attacked. The Collapse of Russia Eventually Lucled the owner of Tallinn betrayed the empire by stealing the gold in the vault and kicking all towns except for the capital Abkhazia, before leaving. Abkhazia quickly put an extra stack of gold in the nation vault and began reconstructing the empire. Russian Conflict Era Quickly after the creation of the Russian Empire, runnerboy72000 tried to become allies with the USSR, who responded by making the empire their enemies and griefing the land around Moskau. The Russian Empire responded to this by creating near Petrograd, a Outpost that will serve as a fort and lookout for the Newly birthed nation. The fort grew into St. Petersburg. The Russian Empire also had minor conflicts between Moskau and Carlym when Carlym built a fort outside Moskau and attacked the town. The European Unions Era After the collapse Russia worked with Oliveer to estabolish the EU, then quickly made the empire into an autonomous state under the EU with Nikolai_II as the Tsar. The First Rebirth Era After Abkhazia used all of the claim bonus that Russia provided, as well as due to hero disrespecting Abkhazia and starting wars with its allies, after yelling at Abkhazia for starting a war with Spain over some stolen villagers and a lot of griefing directed towards Abkhazian Lisbon, as well as various leaders saying they wanted the Russian Empire back and that "Hero sucks" runnerboy72000 with his divine communist slaying woke powers re proclaimed the dual monarchy with him as the Tsar. The Russian Civil War Runners incompetence during leadership led to instability within Russia, and to top it all of, Terra had defeated Russia decisively. Lucled, a Past Tsar was crowned Tsar after Hero entrusted him with Russians Tsardom. Unshameless, a random player, appeared out of nowhere and proclaimed a second tsardom, Nikolai_I began the Blue Russian Coalition, and Runner became the Kaiser of the Russian Federation. (Its weird.) The Second Rebirth Era On July 25th, Nikolai_II (A Legitimate Claimant to the Tsardom) gathered Lucled, and his councilmen to discuss the future of the Federation. Everybody agreed that it was going no where, and so the Empire was restored. However, Runnerboy left the Empire and continued as "Russia's Kaiser". Nikolai proclaimed xWaazes_ as The Tsar, however he stepped down later and Lucled resumed control of the Empire. The Diplomatic Purge Lucled and his counselors gathered on July 26th to discuss the value of their allies. Most of the council agreed that many of their allies were worthless and wouldn't help in times of need. This resulted in the purge of around 30 alliances in TsaristRussia. Nikolai_II argued against the decision, but it was too late. The council had agreed and Nikolai was fighting a battle he couldn't win. Nikolai was determined to prevent what had happened that day, and he became a counselor by a slim margin of votes. The Minsk Concordat The Minsk Concordat was an agreement between the EmpireofRussia, and TsaristRussia. The Treaty states that Pskov will move into Western Minsk, and the Duchy of Moscow will join TsaristRussia. The DoM hasn't joined TsaristRussia yet. Saturday morning, the Minsk Concordat did not come into effect and the agreement was cancelled. The Decline August 1st Marked the Beginning of the end for TsaristRussia, as two towns seceded from the nation. Dnipro and Elding were the towns that left. Nikolai_I, the leader of Dnipro, said that by leaving TsaristRussia people would stop coming together and attacking his town. Elding, who was led by RoselleFang, also left for the same reason. From the Ashes On the 5th of August, Lucled told Russia he was going to disband Russia as punishment for the oath he had broke to Hero. In response to this, Nikolai gathered Russian towns to pile up gold for a new Russia in case Lucled followed through with this. However, Lucled approached Nikolai_II and gave him leadership. Elding also applied to rejoin Russia, signifying Russia's Come back. Due to the conflict within Russia, Nikolai_I gave lucled leadership.Category:Nations